Hard to Explain
by SuzakuSama
Summary: "When asked to define her bond with her sister, Lightning found it hard to explain." Their interactions in 50 sentences. Updated with new set and rating.
1. Hard to Explain

Author's Note: This was written for 1sentence at LiveJournal. The challenge was to pick any pairing you want (provided no one else claimed them) and fulfill each prompt in one (hopefully) grammatically correct sentence, totaling 50 sentences. The theme set I chose was Alpha.

Warning[s]: Lightning's real name, mentions of sex, incest, slight spoilers for ending (you need to squint to actually see them).

Disclaimer: Umm. Square Enix owns the characters.

**

* * *

"**_Hard to Explain_**"**

**#01 - Comfort**

Even if they did have their own bedrooms, the two mostly shared Claire's bed, taking comfort in each other's presence when it was just too much.

**#02 - Kiss**

She knew it was a big risk, yet she pressed her lips for a kiss and pulled away; "I love you," she said, and to her delight, she reciprocated.

**#03 - Soft**

Lightning had many soft spots; one was her hair, another her lips, but the most secret one (that only Serah would know) was the little area of skin to the left of her hipbone; sucking on it would leave her gasping for breath.

**#04 - Pain**

Serah looked up to Lightning, standing proud and tall, her protector, and she couldn't alleviate all her pain, but she sure could try.

**#05 - Potatoes**

No one will know, but her sister's favorite winter pastime was to curl up on the sofa and eat chunks of potatoes while watching holiday favorites; it used to remind her of a distant past.

**#06 - Rain**

It was raining during the service, mirroring the torrent within the sisters' souls; they're dead and they won't come back ever again.

**#07 - Chocolate**

During the summertime, Lightning would grab a quart of chocolate fudge ice cream on her way home; it became a tradition for the two to share while watching horror movies.

**#08 - Happiness**

All she cared for was her little sister's happiness, the only thing that mattered in this unfeeling world.

**#09 - Telephone**

"Hello," and she replied, "Just wanted to know you're ok," before the voice over the telephone broke up.

**#10 - Ears**

Serah wanted to be an adult, to help me, so she decided to pierce her ears, a way of showing me she was mature enough; I knew she was scared so I said to the shopkeeper, "I want my belly button pierced."

**#11 - Name**

Her heart broke a little as she was reprimanded for calling her "Claire"; she goes by another name now, but it's not the same.

**#12 - Sensual**

"I don't understand why you drag me to this," she huffed as she put on the dress, an elegant blue dress that hugged all the right curves; she was the embodiment of a goddess, sensual and sleek, poised with grace, and it took all I had to not tear that dress off her body.

**#13 - Death**

She always stayed up, waiting for her; at her job, death was only a door's knock away and she didn't want the Reaper to swoop in while she was asleep and claim her only family.

**#14 - Sex**

An accumulation of awkward silences, jealous glances, and unconditional love led to Lightning pressed up against the wall; sex wasn't nearly as exciting if the soldier always took control.

**#15 - Touch**

A brush of her fingers against her arm had Serah shuddering, the touch sending electric shocks along her body as Lightning leaned in.

**#16 - Weakness**

Lightning Farron is impenetrable, aloof, and cold; Claire Farron is vulnerable, attentive, and caring; still Serah never once thought Claire was weak.

**#17 - Tears**

If tears were for weaklings, then why did she shed them?

**#18 - Speed**

"Can you keep up?" Lightning asked, as she jogged even further away, only looking back at Serah to check if she was still there; like her name, she was speedy enough, but she would never leave her somewhere.

**#19 - Wind**

Part of the thrill was to push Lightning's buttons; Serah had been teasing her from the start of their night out with fleeting caresses and hungry stares, winding her up like a toy until she took action.

**#20 - Freedom**

As she was crystallizing in the Pulse Vestige, she was thinking how free it was to be liberated from her focus; one look at her sister though, and she knew it came at a price.

**#21 - Life**

Serah recalled bitterly the time that they lived in their own little worlds; it only took the end of one world for them to enjoy living in another together.

**#22 - Jealousy**

_'No woman can have her,'_ she thought, as she licked the underside of Lightning's breast; Lightning, on the other hand, loved the possessive side Serah showed when she was jealous.

**#23 - Hands**

My hands are soft and smooth; hers are rough and callused; palms flat, fingers aligning, and they both heal the pain away.

**#24 - Taste**

Soldiers aren't supposed to taste sinfully divine, but then again, it is her sister she's enjoying.

**#25 - Devotion**

At the end of the day, she will always return to her little sister; some may call it devotion, she calls it natural and upholds it with her last breath.

**#26 - Forever**

Friends and lovers may come and go, but she has only one sister to cherish forever, and so she will love her with all her heart; she feels the same way.

**#27 - Blood**

It was too much, as the blood seeped through the bandage and her hands were soaked in it; "Please don't die Claire," as she prayed.

**#28 - Sickness**

"Don't strain yourself," she said, propping her up; she took a day off, sickness chaining her to the bed, yet she quite enjoyed it if it meant her sister would always tend to her.

**#29 - Melody**

_"I know tonight, she comes,"_ the soft strains of the melody echoed in the room as Lightning cuddled Serah in her arms; "Oh did she come...multiple times," she thought as she kept humming.

**#30 - Star**

The first time Serah participated in the school play, she was the star of the show; unfortunately Lightning couldn't make it due to her job, and she'd lose the shine in her eyes for the rest of the night.

**#31 - Home**

There's no place like home, and she found it in her, only her.

**#32 - Confusion**

Even though the sisters looked alike, their personalities were a different story; the townspeople were confused as to why such a nice young woman could have the most intimidating Sergeant in the Guardian Corps as her sister.

**#33 - Fear**

Fear gripped her as she searched all over town, eventually finding her crying her eyes out at the beach; Big Sis was here now and everything was ok.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

_"White Flash, call upon my name,"_ and thus Lightning was born; cannot protect, only destroy.

**#35 - Bonds**

When asked to define her bond with her sister, Lightning found it hard to explain.

**#36 - Market**

When Serah needed to persuade Lightning to do a favor for her, she'd pitch it as a marketing plan, and if that didn't work, a few tears here and there usually did the trick.

**#37 - Technology**

Her sister wasn't the gadget type; all she had was the Grav-con Unit, technology used by the military to manipulate gravity, so when she did take her flying in the air, her heart leaped in excitement.

**#38 - Gift**

Lightning never knew what to get Serah for her birthday; she would always reply with a "It doesn't matter what you give me," but she found the perfect gift while window shopping: a pair of matching arm bracelets.

**#39 - Smile**

The first thing she saw out of crystal stasis was Lightning's smile; ah, how her heart melted at the sight.

**#40 - Innocence**

Be as it may, her big sister was a little innocent when it came to relationships; she might have not believed in fairy tales, but she sure acted like a knight on a white horse.

**#41 - Completion**

Hands threading themselves into her hair, she moaned into the kiss as they neared completion.

**#42 - Clouds**

The weather in Bodhum usually consisted of sunny weather, but today the rain clouds came in, and so did she, soaking wet from head to toe; "I thought _Lightning_ was supposed to be outside?" she joked.

**#43 - Sky**

Identical sky blue eyes locked onto each other, as Serah gave the valedictorian speech, secretly dedicating it to Lightning, who always told her, "The sky's the limit".

**#44 - Heaven**

The closest she came to Heaven was with her hands, only hers, bucking and sweating with the friction, strong arms pinning her to the bed.

**#45 - Hell**

They both knew it was wrong, that society would shun them, but Lightning thought they can all go to hell; a love like theirs was to be celebrated, as she would move Heaven for her sake.

**#46 - Sun**

Serah didn't know her sister had a secret romantic side to her, until early one morning she dragged her up on the roof to watch the sun rise.

**#47 - Moon**

It was a quiet night, the moon shining upon them as they shared their first kiss; nothing special, just a sense of contentment.

**#48 - Waves**

Serah knew her sister was a walking contradiction by her hair, spiked on one side and wavy in another; it was a symbol of her personality: hard then soft, rigid then flexible.

**#49 - Hair**

They could've been mistaken for twins; each with strawberry blonde hair as they strolled across the boardwalk, walking in tandem.

**#50 - Supernova**

So close; biting her lip, she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt stars explode, a supernova, as she hit her peak, Lightning's fingers wedged tightly within.

**NOTES**

Title(and #35) taken from (based on) The Strokes' "Hard to Explain".

Lyrics from #29 are from "Tonight She Comes" by The Cars.


	2. Is this it?

**Pairing:** Lightning/Serah  
**Theme set:** Epsilon  
**Title:** Is this it?  
**Rating:** M for safety  
**Warning[s]:** SISTERLY INCEST, possible ending spoilers  
**Notes:** Apologies in advance for wonky sentence structures. I tried my best to beta myself. For **1sentence at Livejournal.**

Title came from The Strokes' album of the same name.**  
**

* * *

**#01 – Motion**

"Thirty-six, thirty-seven," Lightning huffed as she continued her crunches on the incline; it was at that time Serah glimpsed a peek of those straining abs, thinking how it would feel like if she had a touch of them.

**#02 – Cool**

The waves were a touch of cold on her toes as they wiggled in the hot sand, and a pink blur was grabbing on her arm towards the ocean; "C'mon Serah, don't just stand there," she yelled.

**#03 – Young**

Lightning always disapproved of Serah's taste in fashion, but the plaid skirt was working wonders for her—just enough to cover the essentials—and she would think, 'Right, she's legal now'.

**#04 – Last**

"Did you take the last fry?" Serah exclaimed, snatching the wedge from Lightning's fingers and unceremoniously popped what was left into her mouth; Lightning was too busy thinking of the piece of potato her lips touched and that now _it was in her sister's mouth_.

**#05 – Wrong**

"No!" Serah yelled as she slapped Lightning's arm while she was reaching for the purple jar for the fifth time today; Serah had just bought double fudge chocolate chip cookies.

**#06 – Gentle**

Serah found her sister on the couch sleeping as she got ready for school, cradling her arms around a fluffy throw pillow, her cape covering the both of them.

**#07 – One**

Lightning Farron is one determined soldier, sister, woman, _person_, because she only has one motivation.

**#08 – Thousand**

"Like it gives a damn what we say!" The leader shouted, striking the metal barrier with her blade; a thousand strikes if necessary to save one.

**#09 – King**

The vibrant red on her cape, a splash of color in contrast to her mostly neutral colored clothing, gave off a regal aura about her; all she needed was a tiara, Serah mused about in her head.

**#10 – Learn**

Her sister just shot her the most authoritative glare, icy eyes piercing into her head; guess she wasn't going to know how to handle a gunblade properly anytime soon.

**#11 – Blur**

She spotted a short pink blur aiming at her flank; "Gotcha!" It cried, as "it" transformed into a tickling machine.

**#12 – Wait**

"Do you want to dorm?" she asked; "No I can stay here a little longer," she answered.

**#13 – Change**

Serah bit her lip as she waited for Lightning; something happened over the years, and she didn't know what—really, something was different about her—the worst part was that it was still happening and there was nothing she can do about it.

**#14 – Command**

"Say it, say you want me badly," she demanded, and it was so fucking hot when the _nice one_ took charge.

**#15 – Hold**

She was doing it again, staying up late to greet her but had fallen asleep on the couch; one trip up the stairs was nothing for the soldier.

**#16 – Need**

"Claire, I know this is going straight to voice mail, but I really need you to come here now," a shaky voice quickly jumbled through the words.

**#17 – Vision**

She had the clear image of herself slicing through another Seeker, its corpse fading as wisps of white hot energy rose up; with blurring vision, she caught sight of a slight frame with hair _just like hers_ at the edge of the rusty bridge.

**#18 – Attention**

She felt absolutely miserable; her ploy with Snow backfired and she had been alone in the house for three days now, there was no sign _she_ came back once in that time.

**#19 – Soul**

One day at breakfast, Serah Farron finally noticed the razor sharp gleam emanating from the irises of her sister's eyes, always on guard.

**#20 – Picture**

After they moved into their current dwelling, there were many pictures of Serah around the house –sometimes of both the sisters—but one remained hidden in the bottom left drawer of Lightning's desk, a picture of four people within the frame.

**#21 – Fool**

She was so fucking stubborn, and because of that, she now had to leave a crystallized lump formerly known as her sister in this barren wasteland of a lake.

**#22 – Mad**

Of course, she was stewing at how her sister behaved; if she wanted some distance, _she_ didn't have to go to extremes and flirt with that big idiot all night long.

**#23 – Child**

"Claire, you're acting like a—, "but was interrupted by a raspberry to her bellybutton; "Acting like a what?" she smirked.

**#24 – Now**

Leaning over to kiss her cheek, Lightning turns abruptly to plant one across her lips; "When do you want it?" She asks.

**#25 – Shadow**

Every year, Lightning let herself be swallowed in the shadows of her grave; she wasn't good enough to be like Mom, and Serah desperately needed Mom, not her.

**#26 – Goodbye**

Her scathing remarks on her twenty-first birthday weren't the last words she said to her, but it was the thought behind them that hurt the most.

**#27 – Hide**

Pretending she was hiding something from Claire was the best advance; a frisking usually lead into something more…

**#28 – Fortune**

All those phony psychics claimed she would be known to all of Cocoon back when she was a child; only one gave her a warning that she would lose her fortune because she didn't believe.

**#29 – Safe**

Finally, she can hug her sister—a breathing, alive, and crying sister—after many lonely nights of "what if?"

**#30 – Ghost**

In dreams she saw a glimmer of what was all too suddenly go away because of what she _wasn't._

**#31 – Book**

She had a light spring to her step; meeting the travel agent had been the best idea after months –maybe years—of not cashing in her sick days.

**#32 – Eye**

A thin eyebrow arched up as her arms crossed over her chest; some things never change with Serah and stuffed animals.

**#33 – Never**

_'Just once, just once_,' Serah thought, would she love to have Claire dressed in more _feminine_ civilian clothes; those ratty jeans of hers looked ripped to shreds.

**#34 – Sing**

"Claire I'm coming in!" Serah loudly said over the hiss of the shower; she was sure the warbling beyond the curtain stopped at the same time.

**#35 – Sudden**

She was on something soft, vision red because of the fabric; when she tried to free herself, she was pulled down by the form fitting contours, legs flailing about and by her sister's hand on her arm; "Wait_, two_ people can fit onto this monster of a chair?"

**#36 – Stop**

No, they were going too fast –it was her _sister _dammit—but one sly nip on her breasts dispelled those thoughts, and to let her enjoy the moment.

**#37 – Time**

She hated keeping time; Lightning was always going to be late, and when she was here, she'd disappear soon after.

**#38 – Wash**

Sometimes, Serah didn't know where Claire ended and Lightning began, especially while doing laundry—lacy, skimpy panties, sheer camisoles, and plain underwire bras—all _her_ choices of lingerie.

**#39 – Torn**

"Stop it," the soldier chided herself, wiping her eyes with her sleeve; after hearing the news report, she had to make sure she was onto that train, no matter what.

**#40 – History**

Alone in her thoughts, thinking of home comforts;but there is no use dwelling on such things now, when she has naught but snow and that shimmering crystal for cold, cold comfort.

**#41 – Power**

As she pinned her beneath with her strength, Serah's breaths came out in pants, merely from wanting to touch what she offered.

**#42 – Bother**

"Don't bother with me; you're marrying _him_, for fuck's sake!"

**#43 – God**

And Lightning turned away, cursing all the deities that existed, why she had to be related to her; she never meant a word of it.

**#44 – Wall**

"More," she gasped, bare back on the hard surface, legs propped up around a lithe waist; she felt her hands pinned by one gloved hand above her head as she bucked into the other.

**#45 – Naked**

The first time Claire saw her sister naked, she made a noise of disgust...because she was watching Mom change her diapers.

**#46 – Drive**

She pushed herself as punishment, because she knew that once she stopped, there were no more chances left.

**#47 – Harm**

"Jeez Claire, Mom is gonna kill you when she gets home,"—a particularly hard jab of rubbing alcohol-laced cotton ball against skin—she continued with, "Really, 'what's the harm', you say?"

**#48 – Precious**

"My precious," the little girl rasped, creeping up to the taller girl on the couch; "Hey, quit that, will you?" Claire yelled out as her hair was yanked.

**#49 – Hunger**

There was a void that festered in the pit of her stomach; for many years it feasted on the physical pain of instinctual combat, and now—of course it had to be _now_ that she realized—it was yearning for a real relationship, with- she was ashamed to admit- _her_.

**#50 – Believe**

"I'm sorry I didn't believe in you," I whispered into her ear as we hugged for the first time in – hopefully—a very long time.


End file.
